Mission Madness
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: Instead of protecting Tazuna's bridge project, team 7 is sent on a mission to escort the daimyo's daughter to Konoha. Are they ready, though, when a major secret of Naruto's past is revealed? NarutoxOC If anyone wants to rewrite this story, then just send me a message and give me credit for the original story please.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge I have been assigned by Reborn Ninja. I hope I do well on it. Instead of the Tazuna mission, this is Naruto's first B ranked mission.

I don't own Naruto.

Mission Madness

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood in front of the hokage to receive a new mission. They were going to get another boring D ranked mission and Naruto knew it. That's why he opened up his mouth to yell at the hokage.

"I want a higher ranked mission!" Naruto interrupted the hokage as he was reading their mission.

"What?" The Third asked surprised.

"I said I want a higher ranked mission! D ranked missions are boring!" Iruka looked over at the hokage.

"I don't think we should do it. Their only gennin," Iruka whispered.

"Nonsense. They're mature enough. Besides I have the perfect mission. It'll satisfy Naruto and it isn't too high ranked. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," The Third whispered back to the nervous Iruka. He then turned back to team 7. "Are you sure you want a higher ranked mission?"

"Of course!" Naruto yelled.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked moodily.

"Um…..sure…." Sakura answered in an unsure voice.

"Okay then," the Third smiled at the three gennin. "I have a B ranked mission for the three of you. You'll be escorting the daimyo's daughter."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You haven't heard it all Naruto, so please calm down. Trust me, it's not much more." Naruto looked on excited as Sarutobi had hoped. "You'll be escorting her from the daimyo's castle back to Konoha. It should be rather easy. All you should have to deal with is some bandits."

"Bandits are better than picking rice any day. Don't worry gramps, we'll finish this mission with no problem," Naruto assured the hokage. He then walked out the door planning to be at the front gate in an hour to head out for their mission.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

It had been three hours. Kakashi still hadn't shown up. Naruto was about ready to tear the grey haired shinobi's head off when he poofed in front of them and apologized for being late with an excuse about cats and old ladies. Naruto didn't care and they so forth immediately left the gate for their destination.

They made it a fourth of the distance in the first day due to Naruto's excitement. When they set up their gear, Naruto immediately ate his dinner and went to bed in anxiousness for the rest of the trip.

The next day they had made it three-fourths of the distance and Sakura and Sasuke were both on the ground panting at the end of the day. Naruto just repeated his process of eating dinner quickly and going to bed. He couldn't wait to arrive at the daimyo's castle.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

When they entered the castle, Naruto immediately began looking around the place. It seemed awfully familiar. He didn't like the feeling. He decided to ignore it though as he couldn't wait to see the daimyo's daughter so he could get to be a hero protecting a princess.

When they reached the daimyo's throne, all four bowed and said a polite greeting to the daimyo. He stood about 5 foot 8 and was not fat, but an average nice looking size. He had a wrinkle free face and orange hair. He wore a red kimono with blue tornados traveling up the sides and had a warm friendly smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Hatake. It is an honor to meet you and your team. Could you please name them and have them step forward so I can see them? I'm afraid my eyesight has only gotten worse with the years," the daimyo asked politely and Kakashi happily obliged.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." With each person named, they stepped up. When Naruto stepped up though, the daimyo began shouting happily.

"Naruto my dear boy! You've returned! We've missed you! It's a good thing you're here. I was going to have Tinaka escorted to Konoha so that she could get married there. Now that you're here though, she doesn't have to leave." Naruto and the rest of the team were completely confused and no one said a thing as the daimyo called for his daughter. "Himiko!"

When the daimyo finished calling, a young girl at the age of 13, the same as our heros, entered the room. She wore no makeup as she had a natural beauty that was more felt than seen. She had orange hair like her father that was held up in an elegant bun, but still let the hair come down to a ponytail. Her face was free of blemishes and she was barely paler than Naruto. Her lips were full and her eyes attracted the attention of others like magnets. They were golden brown like wheat and the color seemed to sway with each step. She stood about Sakura's height and wore a yellow kimono with pink sakura petals flowing down the sides into the blue bottom that looked like a small pond.

When she set her eyes on Naruto, they immediately lit up and a large smile graced her lips.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she ran forward and engulfed him in a giant hug. Naruto was even more confused and pushed her away slightly.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a confused tone. Himiko looked at him unhappily. How could he not remember her?

"How could you not? We're engaged. I'm your fiancé." All of team 7 froze to stare at the daimyo's daughter in surprise.

\(O.O)/

That's the end of chapter one. I hope you're satisfied with this Reborn Ninja. Please review. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of Mission Madness. I'll try to work really hard to make this a good story.

I don't own Naruto.

Mission Madness

Chapter 2

Naruto stood there shocked. Did she just say what he thought she said? Was he somehow engaged without him knowing? How the heck did this happen? Naruto needed answers and soon.

"We're engaged?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Yep!" Himiko answered while she gave Naruto another bone crushing hug. Naruto just stood there. He didn't know what to do, but he felt really comfortable and didn't want to move.

Sasuke stood in the background staring at Himiko with drool slipping out of his mouth. Sakura noticed and looked at Himiko with anger. This bitch could have Naruto, but she wasn't going to steal her Sasuke-kun! Sakura then turned to Sasuke and began to drag him out of the castle. She was gonna make sure he didn't want any other girl.

Himiko noticed Sakura's evil stare and watched as she dragged Sasuke away. If Sakura wanted her to stay away from him then fine. She didn't care. She had her Naruto-kun. She then began to drag Naruto away herself.

"Come on Naruto-kun. I'll show you to where you'll be staying before the wedding." Naruto was still frozen and just let his feet drag behind him as he was pulled away.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

Himiko soon arrived at the room Naruto would be staying in with Naruto still being dragged behind her. She looked back and smiled at the dazed gennin. He looked up to question the sudden stop.

"This will be your room!" Himiko yelled happily. Naruto looked into the room and his eyes grew wide. All over the walls of the room there were pictures of him and Himiko together as young children. He couldn't count how many pictures there were.

"Why are there so many pictures of us?" Naruto asked in a slightly scared tone. Himiko could sense his fear.

"It's my room. You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you." She was bending down to Naruto's level of sitting on the floor.

"Why can't I remember any of it?" Naruto suddenly took off running down the hall.

"Naruto-kun!" Himiko yelled as she began to run after him. She wasn't able to catch him though as he found a window, busted through it, and ran off into the forest. Himiko looked out into the forest as he disappeared and began to cry.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

Kakashi had been chatting with the daimyo when Sakura and Sasuke finally returned. Sasuke was standing as far from Sakura as he could and there was evidence of failed kisses all over his face. He was shuddering and looked about ready to ball up in a corner and die.

Sakura looked like she was ready to blow up a whole forest. She had hand and foot prints all over her face and clothes from Sasuke pushing her away and her hair was a mess. She kept looking around for Naruto so she could bash his head in when Himiko came running into the room crying.

"Himiko!" the daimyo called to her worriedly. "What's wrong my dear?"

"Naruto-kun ran away," she sobbed into her father's chest as he hugged her. "He asked why he couldn't remember us and took off running like a scared animal." Kakashi stood up immediately.

"Which way did he go?!"

"Out to the forest."

"Come on you two. We have to go find him." Sakura and Sasuke were immediately following Kakashi to the forest behind the castle. "We'll split up. Use the walkie-talkies if you see or hear anything."

After everyone put on their walkie-talkies, they all headed off into the forest to find Naruto.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

This wasn't right. Why couldn't he remember anything about this place? It all seemed so familiar. Why couldn't he connect the dots.

"**Having problems child?" **a sinister voice asked.

"Who said that?!" Naruto yelled out in a fear-masked-as-bravery tone.

"**Me you idiot!" **the voice yelled as he was suddenly sucked into a sewer. It smelled musty and was very dark.

"Whoa. Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"**Come here, Kit," **the voice beckoned. Naruto followed the sound until he reached a giant cage.

"Oh hey, Fox. I've never gotten to see you in person!" Naruto yelled up to the giant nine-tailed beast. The beast snarled.

"**Don't call me that you brat!" **he yelled back at Naruto. Naruto just smiled.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked the Kyuubi calmly. The Kyuubi just cursed Naruto under his breath before answering.

"**I have the answer to your little questions." **The Kyuubi snickered as Naruto's face lit up.

"You know why I can't remember being engaged? Tell me now!" The Kyuubi just snickered again.

"**See this seal? It's the reason you don't remember Himiko or the daimyo. Just take it off and you'll get to remember them all."** Naruto began to think. He thought for a good five minutes before finally making a decision.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled as he climbed up the cage to the seal. He then ripped the seal off. His stomach began to glow and the gate began to open. The Kyuubi burst out and Naruto's stomach grew brighter. He then started to feel a searing pain burst through his whole body.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

Kakashi was searching the forest when a very sinister chakra filled the whole forest. He turned around to see a giant fox engulfed in a swirling vortex begin to materialize. He took off faster than he had ever run before. He began to give orders into his communicator.

"Sasuke, Sakura, protect the daimyo and Himiko! Now!" He heard quick yes sirs before the radio went dead.

It didn't take long to reach Naruto. The Kyuubi was about halfway out and it looked like it wouldn't be much longer until he was free. Naruto was lying on the ground writhing in pain. He was screaming silently and tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"Naruto. Can you hear me?" Kakashi asked the small boy. Naruto gave a small painful nod. "I'm not sure why or how, but you let the Kyuubi out. I'm gonna have to kill you. He's still connected to you, so if you die he dies. I'm sorry." He watched Naruto's face and was given a bigger nod than before. Kakashi then pulled out a kunai, closed his eye, and stabbed Naruto through the heart.

The Kyuubi began to scream in pain. It writhed in pain and struggled in the air before it collapsed and it's body disintegrated to return to the demon world. All that was left was Naruto with a kunai in his heart and no seal on his stomach. His whisker marks had disappeared, but it was still easy to tell that it was him.

Kakashi gently picked him up and began to walk back to the castle. He let out silent tears as he walked and dreaded when he would reach Himiko and her father. He knew their reactions wouldn't be good.

As the castle came into view, Himiko noticed Kakashi with Naruto on his back in piggy back style and began to run towards them. She began to slow down though, when she noticed that Naruto's whisker marks were gone. Himiko wasn't like Sakura and Sasuke. She knew about the Kyuubi and why Naruto had his whisker marks. She was smart enough to figure out the rest of the details.

"He let the Kyuubi out…." Himiko cried gently. Kakashi gently set Naruto down in front of her and walked away to give her space after apologizing. Himiko quietly pulled Naruto's body into her lap and hugged him gently. Her tears were never ending.

The daimyo silently pushed his daughter away and pulled Naruto towards him. He slowly made hand seals and placed his hands on Naruto's chest. A small glow enveloped his hands. Kakashi looked at him with a confused face.

"What are you doing lord daimyo?" he asked respectfully. The daimyo looked up and smiled gently at him.

"I've been having visions of this day. I knew it would come. That's why I traveled to Suna. I politely asked to see the village elder named Lady Chiyo. When I met with her, I told her about my visions. She taught me how to perform a jutsu that lets me bring a person back to life with my own life force. I however also figured out a way to give Naruto his memories back. It is unknown to everyone why he lost them in the first place. I only wish to see him and my daughter happy and together again." As the daimyo finished his explanation, the glow of his hands began to fade and he fell backwards into Kakashi's arms.

Naruto sat up slowly moments later and looked around. He was surprised as he thought he would be dead. He then saw the daimyo and began to get worried. He had regained his memories and remembered how much of a father the daimyo was to him.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked Kakashi in a scared voice. Kakashi shook his head and Himiko began bawling. Naruto slowly crawled over to her and held her from behind in a gentle hug. Silent tears were sliding down his face. "I'm sorry Himiko-chan," he whispered into her ear.

Himiko quickly and quietly turned around in Naruto's embrace and began crying into his chest. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead as he whispered more apologies into her ear. It was going to be a long night.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

It had been several years since the daimyo had died. Naruto and Himiko had married within the month and Naruto was appointed the new daimyo later that year. Him and Himiko had two beautiful children. A boy with red hair and blue eyes and a girl with sunshine hair and Earth brown eyes. Naruto cared about them and Himiko more than he cared about his own safety.

Naruto had remained in the daimyo's castle while the rest of team 7 returned to Konoha. He didn't mind. He was going to miss them, but he was happy with his life as it was right now. He knew all of his past and he wasn't afraid to face his future. Especially not, if his family was with him.

\(O.O)/

That's the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and please no flames. Keep reading on my friends.


End file.
